Pinga
Please see the full page of Pinga is a used character from Pingu. She also appears in fanmade stuff. Also she became the last person/character. Personality Birth In the episode of Pingu "The New Arrival", Pinga was born, hatching the egg then it cracks. Pinga's Lost Way (series) Pinga has tooked by Duke Eskimo, a evil eskimo from North Pole. They've sent her to the North Pole and Duke Eskimo how to care Pinga but she hates him. She has to find her way to get back to South Pole. Super Smash Bros. Fear Pinga and her family misses Pingu at the beginning. Pinga Bird, Inc.: Crash of the Monsters Pinga has didn't gave a dex and some devices cause her mother was mean. She died as well and she has losted. Meeting Fail Pinga is scream at Fail who has broked the rule. She was in the Loser Team with Marth, Roy, Bajoo, Mighty Eagle, Mighty Dragon, the limited people/characters, latest people, enemies, monsters, bosses and dead Earth people/humans/members. Paratroopa hugs her and flys but discovers that she does not want him. And Ice Bird is staring at her. Her partner, Locker, wants her to become partners and finds that she quits Loser Team. Left in Rio de Janerio She and her family has gone to Rio de Janerio and meets Blu, Jewel and the characters of Rio. She was glad to go for holidays. Nightmare Pinga met Marth and Roy, scaring them and ran away from them. Then they became friends with her. After one minute, she screams at them so she cannot go to nursery. All of the enemies, monsters and bosses see her. King Pig, Bowser and Zombie attacks her. After that, she meets Fukuda Kanon for the first time but finds that she still is a hamster form and a Zombie bites her and Pinga became scared. Number of Kills *Farfetch'd - Using the knife and chop his head and feathers off. *Birdo - Killed by TNT. *Ice Bird - Pushed and fell into the lava then began melting. Life in Prison Pinga was in jail alongside with Marth and Roy then they see Wizpig. After that, Rolf Harris sees them to smack her back. Pinga becomes scared. Death In Pinga Bird, Inc.: Crash of the Monsters, Pinga was killed by Duke Spendington's TNT explosion, stucking in a glass and been trapped but loses all the clays and the blood come out. Pinga has went to the Hell Circle. In Futari wa Hamster, Pinga was killed by Fukuda Kanon's bite, turning herself evil into a hamster and bites her, and the blood comes out. In Dead and the Ghosts, Pinga was killed by Wizpig's attack, scratching her back. Rebirth In Jungle Penguin, Pingu's Mother and a Robot, sent Pinga to Heaven and put into the Cactus Flower. But Pinga fell into the Jungle. All the ocelots comes and gets her new home. Appearance Pingu (TV series) Pinga is a black and grey and white round penguin with orange/yellow feet and a red beak. Although she is the leader at school and looks different from Pingu along with the other chicks in Antarctica. She is mostly white with a white face and black line leading from her back to her beak Pinga because of her age can't do most of the things Pingu can such as stretch, bends and stamps her foot like Pingu when they are happy or she sad. Fanmade Stuff In Super Smash Bros. Full Wars, Pinga's appearance can be changed into a another outfit. But she can be only in HD and full versions. Relationships Family *Pingu (Older Brother) *Mother (Mother) *Father (Father) *Grandfather (Grandfather) Friends *Robby the Seal - Pinga's seal friend. *Pingyuu - Pinga's friend at the South Pole Public School and a new character of Pingu. *Pingto - Pinga's boyfriend. *Fukuda Kanon - Pinga's hateable pet owner. *Ice Bird - Bad soulmate. *Locker - Partner who wants her to quit the Loser Team. * Role Trivia * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:People Category:Canon People Category:Used Characters Category:Lost People